1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for desiccant dispenser, and particularly to a cover adapted to be mounted over an opening of a bucket-shaped container containing a plurality of desiccant bags. As used herein, the term “desiccant bag” means an air-permeable bag containing a powdered or granular desiccant packed therein.
2. Relevant Art
Such a desiccant dispenser has been used to store desiccant bags which are placed in a moisture-proof package containing chips, for example, on a packing line in a semiconductor-producing factory. The reason why the desiccant bag is placed in the moisture-proof package is to prevent the following disadvantage: If moisture is contained in the chip, there is a possibility that the moisture is expanded in heating and bonding process, to thereby damage the chip.
In this case, a large number of desiccant bags are placed in the bucket-shaped container, and the opening of the container is left to be opened in order that that an operator may take out the desiccant bags easily.
In the above-described dispenser, however, a plurality of desiccant bags located in an uppermost layer are exposed to the environmental humidity, and for this reason, in such a case where the operation is discontinued, the activity of these desiccant bags is liable to decline significantly due to the absorption of moisture. Even if such desiccant bags are placed in the moisture-proof package, the purpose of this placement cannot be achieved, and there is a possibility that a large amount of damage may be provided.